Such a magnetic head is known from United States Patent Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,323. This publication describes, more particularly, a magnetic head comprising a core portion of sintered MnZn ferroferrite, which core portion contains, besides Mn, Zn and Fe, considerable quantities of metals such as Na, Zr and/or Ca. By adding Na, the average grain size of the polycrystalline ferroferrite can be defined within the range from 5 to 20 micrometers.
Applicants have found that during operation of the known magnetic head a relatively high level of so-called "rubbing-noise" occurs. This noise is caused by mechanical vibrations in the core portions of the head. Such vibrations occur when a magnetic carrier is caused to move "in-contact" past the contact face of the magnetic head. Such mechanical vibrations are coupled via the magnetostriction to the magnetization of the magnetic ferrite material. The resultant flux variations in the core windings bring about a noise on the output signal, i.e. the above-mentioned "rubbing noise". This causes wide noise peaks, in particular, in the frequency range from 5 to 40 MHz.
Another type of noise which plays an important part in the operation of magnetic heads is termed "electronic noise". This is to be understood to mean the noise which is caused by the electronic components of the equipment in which the magnetic head is used. The level of this noise is governed predominantly by the preamplifier(s) of the read circuit of the equipment. It has been found that in the known magnetic head the "rubbing noise" considerably exceeds the "electronic noise". The occurrence of a relatively high level of rubbing noise is perceived as a disadvantage.